They Think You're Dead
by Dlbn
Summary: Aoyagi Seimei has only been 'dead' for a few weeks. Living with his true Fighter Akame Nisei in hiding, he's growing restless. How much can they get on one another's nerves before something breaks?


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or anything contained within. I make NO money off of this work of fiction. I do own Nisei's mentioned family and Mimuro's parents, however. I make NO money off this work of fiction.

000

As Seimei sighed in irritation for the fifth time in ten minutes, Nisei found it in himself to glare over the top of his Japanese class book at his Sacrifice. The eared raven had been lounging on his couch, moaning, groaning, and complaining, for the past three weeks, and it was driving him nuts. At first he was okay with having Seimei stay with him following his alleged death. But now he was beginning to regret the decision to let Seimei stay with him instead of shipping off to a friend of his in God knew where; an elderly lady, a traitor to Septimal Moon, and her young Fighter. Nisei didn't know their names nor true name, nor did he care, but having Seimei anywhere _else_ at the given moment would have been a blessing.

"What's got you in such a mood?" The Fighter wondered, continuing to glare at his master. "You do this every day, all day when I'm home and probably while I'm out with Mimuro or at school." He loved the scowl on Seimei's face when he mentioned the Fearless sacrifice; his best friend. "Can't you just _do_ something? All you're doing is taking up space on my couch an irritating me to no end."

Seimei looked over at the slightly older male and matched his glare. "And just what do you expect me to do, Akame?" He wondered.

"I call you 'Seimei'. Show the same respect and use my first name, would you?" Nisei groaned. "And I don't know what the hell you could do, but do _something_ to keep yourself busy instead of groaning. I have homework to do. I don't have time to entertain your ass."

"You're my Fighter." Seimei informed him of what he already knew. "Isn't it your job to keep me happy?"

Nisei rolled his eyes. "I have two weeks of back work thanks to you. If you hadn't made me skip school for two weeks, I wouldn't have to be doing homework. Though I don't know _how_ could entertain you. My normal way of entertaining guests won't work, since you still have your ears and hate being touched." He went back to his work, ignoring the look of disgust his Sacrifice was shooting at him.

"Are you serious?"

"No, but you seem to believe I am." Nisei scribbled something down on his homework. "I'm disappointed in you, Seimei. Believing anything I say that makes me sound like a whore."

"I wouldn't put it past you. Considering how close you are with Fearless and all that nonsense…"

"His _name_ is Mimuro, and he's my _friend_. You know, Seimei, friend? Are you that unfamiliar with that concept? Oh, right, I forgot, you have _pawns_. Not friends."

"Your words sting, Nisei." Seimei rolled his eyes.

"Don't pretend that they do." Nisei snorted. "You insult my intelligence if you believe that I'd fall for that."

"What intelligence? If your grades say anything, you're none too bright."

Nisei glared. "Tests aren't my thing."

"Let's hope you fight better than you test, then."

"You know I do." Nisei smirked. "After all, whatever happened to that poor little corpse in your brother's school desk, hm…? That was me, was it not?"

"Not much of a fight. He was unconscious. All you had to do was light a fire with a lighter. Ritsuka could have handled that."

"If he remembered how to."

Seimei glared. "Watch yourself."

"That would be both boring and impossible." Nisei stated. "Now leave me alone so I can finish my work, would you?"

Seimei sighed and folded his arms under his head, looking up at the ceiling. After he sighed about another six or seven times, Nisei snapped at him.

"Would you _quit that_?! Go play Wisdom or some shit so I can work in _peace_."

"I can't, you idiot. They'll know if I log onto my account."

"So make a new account."

"And waste all that experience and equipment from my old one? No way. Why would I give that up?"

"You're starting to sound like an actual gamer. Quit it, it's scary." Nisei sighed. "I started playing a while back. Use my account."

"…What class are you…?"

"A mercenary."

"Fitting." Seimei rolled his eyes. "I think I'll pass."

"Then go bake Christmas cookies or some shit. I don't know. Just leave me alone."

"Why the _hell_ would I do that?"

"Because Christmas is next week, that's why."

Seimei sighed. "Maybe if I was living at home and Ritsuka was around, I would."

"And whose fault is it that he's not, hm?" Nisei asked. "Who just _had_ to fake his death and go into hiding like that? That's right, _you_. You have no one to blame but you for your loneliness."

"I'm not lonely. I miss my brother. Nothing off about that."

"You can have mine. I don't miss him at all."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, older. And a sister, younger." Nisei nodded. "You didn't care to learn about me before, so why start now? That bored? Shall I sketch you a family tree to memorize?"

Seimei glared. "That won't be necessary."

"Good, because I forget half of the people on it."

Seimei rolled his eyes. "I don't care for ninety eight percent of it."

"Ninety eight? Ah, taking yourself and Ritsuka out to make ninety eight. Understandable. From what you've told me, he's the only tolerable one."

"The only other human." Seimei sighed.

Nisei rolled his eyes. "You know, you have a pretty fucked up way of thinking."

"Do I now?"

"Yes."

"What's messed up for one person can be normal to another. What is chaos to a fly is normal for a spider."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all psychological on me." Nisei waved him off. "Here, if you're so bored do some of my homework for me so I can get it done. It's due tomorrow."

"Why haven't you worked on it before today?"

"I've _tried_ but a certain someone named _Seimei_ keeps distracting me and getting in the way."

"It isn't my fault your place is boring."

"Yeah, we can't all have homes as exciting as the one _you_ lived in, right, Seimei?" Nisei rolled his eyes and shut his book. "One subject done, three more to go. Ugh, this is going to be the death of me."

"_I'm_ going to be the death of you if you don't stop with the comments about my brother and my so-called 'family'."

"This too shall pass." Nisei stated, turning to a different subject. "Joy…math…"

"I'd ask if you're having trouble in math, but you're having trouble in every subject."

"Why do you have to constantly put me down like that?" Nisei wondered. "If I was better with tests, then my grades would be fine. I understand the material…my mind just blanks when the exam is put in front of me."

"Test anxiety? Seriously?" Seimei scoffed. "Damn, your mind's screwed up…"

Nisei glared. "Shut up." He ordered. "It's probably got something to do with my parents."

"Oh? Punished for bad grades as a kid?"

"Of course. We all were. But perfect little Kimi and brilliant old Hideki did fine with their grades and didn't have to worry about it. Unlike screwed up little old me, who brought home at least one C a semester and got my ass chewed for it."

"That sounds unpleasant."

"And disgusting." Nisei stuck out his tongue. "But I don't top, so what do I know?"

Seimei cocked an eyebrow. "That's more information about you then I needed."

Nisei shrugged. "Whatever." He stated. "Not my problem. Anyway. That's probably why I have test anxiety or whatever. So used to being punished that I started getting afraid to fail…"

It didn't help that when he'd misbehaved on Halloween, his father had threatened to beat him. Not to his face, but to his mother and brother while Nisei could hear from upstairs. He knew his father most likely wouldn't do anything physical towards him, but that still didn't stop his words from scaring the then fourteen year old neko. He would have hit him that day if Mimuro hadn't been over and came into the room on time.

"Pathetic."

"Huh?"

"I said, 'pathetic'. Are you hard of hearing, too?" Seimei wondered. "Grow a backbone and you won't have these problems."

"I have a backbone. Even the strongest people go through shit, Seimei. You can't tell me you haven't gone through hell and back by now. Amnesiac brother, bipolar mother, absent father…that's like a Shrink's best day ever all in one platter."

Seimei glared. "What did I say about my family and my brother?"

"Not to talk about them…"

"And what did you do…?"

"I'm not a child, Seimei. Just yell at me. I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

"Obviously not."

Nisei sighed and shut his textbook. "What do I have to do to keep you busy and off my case?"

Seimei shrugged. "I feel like going out…"

"You can't go out, you idiot. You're in hiding."

"So you expect me to _never_ leave your apartment?" Seimei wondered. "As _if_ I would do that. I'm not a house cat."

Nisei chuckled. "You sure look like one." He motioned to Seimei's neko ears, giggling.

Seimei rolled his eyes again. "Baka." He accused. "Well I need _something_ to do, and I clearly won't find it here."

"You have an imagination. Use it. Go…play with pots and pans in the kitchen. Wait, bad idea…uh…go stack unopened boxes of food into a fort or some shit. Just leave me to my work."

"You know, _Agatsuma_ would never let me be bored."

Nisei glared. "Don't try that shit on me. I don't have an inferiority complex, so you're just being dumb and irritating."

"If it wasn't bothering you, you'd ignore it."

"And let you think you won? Ha! Yeah right." Nisei chuckled. "Put on music or a movie or read a _book_."

"You don't have any."

"I have a few in my room."

"All manga."

"So?"

"I don't _read_ manga."

Nisei rolled his eyes. "I give you things to do and you toss them back in my face like an ungrateful three year old. Really, now, Seimei?" Nisei sighed. "Why don't you use my laptop? Go work on your plans or play with Paint of something."

"Why would I waste my time doing that?"

"Look, if you want me to entertain you, it will have to wait until after I'm done. Until then, do whatever that doesn't make me lose the apartment or get the cops called by the neighbors."

"There's nothing to do."

"I offered you things to do, asshole. Pick one or just go find something _indoors_ to do."

"I'm not much of an indoor person without Ritsuka around." Seimei sighed. "Take me out. I can wear a hat and coat or whatever so people don't recognize me. There's a book I think I want to read."

"I can't take you anywhere. I'll go get it myself when I'm done. Until then, do _something_." Nisei tapped his pencil against his math worksheet. "Nap for all I care, or be my tutor."

"Why should I tutor you? You're in a higher grade then I am, anyway. That doesn't make sense."

"I'm five seconds from throwing shit at you." Nisei warned. "Just do something to keep yourself busy. End of discussion."

A heavy silence passed between them; sacrifice staring at the fighter to make him uncomfortable. Living together wasn't _too_ bad, but it did get boring after a few weeks. Nisei hadn't needed to know, but Seimei had already read through all of his manga while he was at school, and all his plans were laid out on paper in Nisei's bedroom; where Seimei slept. He'd already done everything he and the fighter could think of to keep busy while the older teen _wasn't_ there to entertain him and was left with nothing but excuses to not do it all again and a desire to just get out of the house for some fresh air.

"You have a balcony." Seimei informed.

"_Hai_." Nisei hissed. "What about it? Don't tell me you're memorizing the layout of my apartment or something."

"That's on the backside, right? It's likely no one will see me if I go get some fresh air, no?"

"Just don't spend long out there." Nisei shrugged. "Some of my neighbors use their balconies this time of year, too."

"Fine." Seimei forced himself to stand and go to the balcony doors.

Nisei sighed in relief as the Sacrifice leaned on the door frame instead of venturing outside. Finally, he could concentrate without the younger male staring at him or irritating him beyond belief in other ways. Unfortunately, he was only able to make it through four or five of his ten homework problems before Seimei called his attention.

"My God, you have a tiny attention span." Nisei complained. "What do you want?"

"Your neighbors seem friendly."

"What?" Nisei stood and walked over.

He noticed a little girl on the balcony across from him playing with dolls, her mother leaning on the banister and smoking a cigarette dangerously close to the little girl. She was smiling and waving at them both, unaware and uncaring of the danger the little girl was being put under because of it. Nisei glared and pulled Seimei inside before shutting the doors and curtains.

"Don't you know not to talk to strangers?" Nisei practically yelled at him. "Suppose she recognizes you, or tells my father you live here, too!"

"How will she know I'm not just visiting after school?"

"You're in _pajamas_!" There was _no way_ his sacrifice was this dumb. "You clearly _slept_ here!" He dug his palms into his hips. "I thought you were _supposed_ to be a genius or some shit. How are you this _stupid_!?"

"Watch it." Seimei glared, plopping down in the armchair again. "I don't want to hear that out of your mouth, understood? You have no right to lecture me on doing stupid shit."

Nisei growled. "Ugh. That's it. Text me the name of the book you want later. _I'm_ going to Mimuro's to finish my homework. At least he can _help_ me instead of just distracting me by being stupid and careless." He hastily packed his things. "Do _not_ leave this house. I don't need to get a call from the police station saying they have you there for questioning. My father _may_ be a lawyer, but he's _definitely_ not going to help out me _or_ any of my friends."

"I'm your friend?"

"Baka, you don't know anything, do you?" Nisei growled. "I'm out of here."

"Wait, when are you coming back? I can't cook…"

"Learn! And don't burn down my house. There's cereal. I'll bring you leftovers from Mimuro's. Goodbye!" Finally dressed and pissed off beyond belief, Nisei left, slamming the door and causing a neighbor or two to shout. "Bite me." Nisei growled, storming to the elevator.

That little pain in the ass. His cell phone dinged and he opened it. The name of a book and author was there, sent from Seimei. He sighed and closed his phone. When it dinged again, he looked at it. A single text from Seimei had come through again.

_Nisei…do you really consider us friends?_

Another text.

_Are you mad at me?_

Nisei groaned and shut off his phone. Idiot couldn't even leave him alone when he left the house for perfectly logical reasons. Selfish idiot. When the elevator hit the ground floor and the doors opened, he stormed out and rushed in the direction of Mimuro's house. The sooner he got there, the better.

000

Nisei rang the doorbell to Mimuro's house. There was one car in the driveway, his mother's. Luckily for Nisei, she practically adored him and wouldn't complain that he was there so close to dinner. His father didn't have anything against him, but would have asked him to come back later unless it was urgent. The door opened and a blonde woman was on the other side.

"Oh, Nisei." She greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to bother you, Shinonome-sama, but is Mimuro here?" He wondered innocently. "I need help with homework. I would have just called him, but this would help me more…"

"Yes, he's in his room, as usual." She nodded. "Go right ahead, hon. You know where it is."

"Arigato, very much." Nisei replied.

He passed his friend's elderly mother and went up to Mimuro's room. He knocked on the bedroom door, encouraging a groan from the elder male.

"Don't tell me dinner's done already, mom. I just started." He groaned from inside.

"That's your fault for having your nose in a video game all day, dearie." Nisei said in his best attempt at mocking a woman's voice.

Mimuro opened his bedroom door, clearly surprised to see his friend. Clad only in pajama bottoms and socks, he looked as if he'd been napping instead of gaming, but Nisei knew that wasn't true. The blonde had his nose in games more often than he had it in textbooks; hocking considering he actually had high grades.

"What are you doing here?" He wondered, slightly flushed from embarrassment.

Nisei knew his own cheeks were red, but he played it off like they weren't. "Seimei's a god damn pain in the ass and I suck at math. Help?" He asked, giving his best kicked-puppy look.

Mimuro leaned down and gently pressed his lips to the shorter male's quickly. "Cute." He commented. "I can help, come on."

Nisei followed the blonde into the bedroom. Neither was flushing anymore, now that the awkwardness was semi-gone between them. Though they weren't a couple or anything like that, and Nisei had only recently left his year-long girlfriend (whom he'd mistakenly given his ears to; he would take it back if he could but it was too late now and the horny fifteen-and-a-half year old hadn't been thinking straight at the time to have prevented it then), they tended to act like a couple when they got to be alone and weren't afraid to hide whatever it was they felt between them.

"So what exactly is it doing to bother you?" Mimuro wondered, pulling on a t-shirt. "Trying to tutor you and failing miserably?"

"No. That would actually be _less_ annoying." Nisei replied, sitting at the blonde's table. "He's growing bored being at my place and keeps lying around moping and moaning. I can't concentrate. He finally got off my chair to go on the balcony for some air, but I barely got through five problems before he started his shit again. The neighbors saw him. Baka, we're _going_ to get caught. Then he has the nerve to say Agatsuma wouldn't let him be bored. Sorry if I'm not Agatsuma and don't have perfect grades to the point where I can slip a bit and no one would notice and my GPA wouldn't suffer. I only _have_ this extra homework because I was following orders and doing shit for him instead of going to school."

"You didn't have to follow those orders." Mimuro stated.

"You and I both know that ignoring his orders would have bided worse for me then actually doing it and just falling behind in school, right?"

"Yeah." Mimuro sighed. "I really wish he wasn't your Sacrifice…"

Nisei smiled gently. "Hai, I think all three of us do, but there's nothing that can change that. Maybe I _should_ ship him off to that old lady and her handler. Then he can annoy _them_ and leave _me_ alone." He mused. "Ugh, that reminds me, I have to pick up a book for him later to keep him occupied."

"What are you doing for dinner? There are only so many times a week you can order pizza on your dad's card without him coming to yell at you in person for eating junk."

"I told him to learn to cook and not burn my apartment down." Nisei shrugged. "I can get food on my own. He can have my leftovers."

Mimuro chuckled. "Stay for dinner. I'm sure mom will give you some extra to take home."

"Sure." Nisei shrugged, though he had anticipated the invitation before he even got to the two-story home. "Arigato…"

"You're welcome." Mimuro kissed his temple gently. "Now what do you need help on?"

000

After a slightly awkward dinner at the Shinonome household, Nisei picked up the book Seimei had requested and made his way home. Though he'd wanted nothing more than to bitch about Seimei, he had to keep quiet around Mimuro's parents concerning both Seimei _and_ their world. Though he spent a good portion of his time with Mimuro bitching about the raven haired neko and being silenced with a surprise kiss here and there, he still didn't feel like he had it entirely out of his system. Maybe the walk home would calm his mind. He stopped at a game store and picked up a few new games he'd wanted to play, and a couple used ones for Seimei to play with if he got bored enough, before making a final stop at a café he and Mimuro liked. He picked up dessert and a latte for himself. The walk home was quiet and calming; the chamomile in the tea soothing his scattered mind. If he had been able to pick a Sacrifice, it would have been Mimuro and not Seimei. It had nothing to do with how he felt for either of them, since part of him was certain he had some kind of romantic interest in Seimei, but not enough to make a move on him at all. But rather the fact that Mimuro was helpful, kind, and gentle. His Sacrifice was going to be female, so that was good for her. Sometimes he wished that Seimei would be sweet and loving, and compliment him on a job well done or thank him once he finished a job. Alas, it was a lack of moral compass, sadistic streak, and hatred of the majority of the human race that bound them; not trust and respect like some Units had. At least with Mimuro, as time went on and they got older, they could get some gratification from one another. It was clear there were still lingering mutual feelings between them, but he wasn't sure what or just how strong they were. Probably some mix of love and lust from Mimuro, and a barely convincing attempt at love and affection on Nisei's end.

The raven shook off the thoughts as he rode the elevator back to his home on the seventh floor. He could only hope that his apartment wasn't engulfed in flames-though there was no smoke coming from his window or fire trucks in the area to hint otherwise-and that Seimei was either asleep or too occupied with something to be mad at his fighter. No doubt he had several missed calls and messages from Seimei while he was gone, but he really didn't want to deal with his sacrifice. Off of the elevator, he slipped a key into the door to his apartment and took a breath to collect himself before opening the door. Seimei wasn't anywhere to be seen and he, for a moment, feared the neko hadn't listened to him and had gone out in public somewhere, but as he walked down towards his bedroom, he found the bathroom light on.

"Seimei?" He greeted softly, knocking lightly on the door. "Are…um…are you in there?"

"I'm in the bath. What do you want?" Seimei growled from inside.

"Um…I'm home…I got your book. Dinner's ready to be heat up when you're hungry."

"Fine."

Nisei took that as an 'arigato' and left his sacrifice alone. He put the book on top of the games and left them near the chair Seimei had taken over. His homework was completed at Mimuro's house-all three subjects he had left-with the blonde's help, so he put one of his new games into his portable system and turned it on. He was so lost in the game that he didn't notice Seimei had come out of the bathroom. The sacrifice cleared his throat, causing Nisei to look at him. His breath hitched in his throat as he paused the game without looking, used to the controls by now. His sacrifice was wearing nothing but a towel draped around his waist. His hair and ears were dripping water steadily onto the wood flooring, but Nisei didn't care all that much.

"Hey, Seimei…" He greeted.

"I don't have clean clothes…"

"Some of mine will fit you if you want?" Nisei offered. "Or I could wash yours quickly…?"

"I'd rather not wear anything that you wear, but fine for now, I guess…but I need to do laundry soon."

"Hai. I'll go get you some new clothes tomorrow after school."

Seimei blinked in confusion. "A-Arigato…"

"Domashimashite." Nisei nodded, standing. "Let me get my clothes. Food's on the kitchen counter, unless you want to wait?"

"No, I'll eat."

"Just don't eat the dessert." Nisei ordered. "That's for after."

"Um…alright…what's up with you?" Seimei cocked his head a little. "Did you two have relations or something?"

"What? No, of course not."

Nisei crinkled his nose, not in disgust at the idea, but at the term 'relations'. Why couldn't Seimei have just called it sex? Man, the neko really _was_ a prude. Nisei only teased him about that because of his ears, but _damn_ it was painfully obvious now.

"Then why are you so cheery all of a sudden?"

"That's what happens when I don't have anything to do with you for a few hours. I come home in a good mood." Nisei replied honestly. "I'll go get clothes for you now." He walked around the sacrifice trying not to touch his wet skin.

When he came back, Seimei was lounging in the chair, blanket covering his lap and the towel so he wouldn't accidentally flash the elder male.

"Seimei, we have the same thing. Don't be so weird about it." Nisei chuckled, handing him a fresh pair of pajamas.

Seimei rolled his eyes. "Baka." He complained. "I need to change…?"

"Hai."

Nisei turned away and shut his eyes. He knew his cheeks were flushing at the thought of his _very_ attractive virgin master changing behind him, and tried to fight it off. Damn it, he was _not_ sexually attracted to Seimei. To that asshole who controlled him and-although not completely literally-beat him into submission over the two years they'd know one another. If anything, it was Mimuro he was attracted to. Oh, damn it, that made it worse! At least his pants weren't getting tighter. Good thing he at least had control in _that_ department.

"Ahem." Seimei cleared his throat.

Nisei turned back. His sacrifice was drying his hair with the towel, fully clothed in Nisei's clothing that was a little too big on him. He took the towel when it was offered.

"Um…ari…gato…" Seimei spoke slowly.

"No problem." Nisei threw it into the hamper into the bathroom before joining his sacrifice in the living room.

Seimei was eating reheated food and reading, so he took it upon himself to turn his game back on and get back to playing.

"I do wish I could go outside at some point, though." Seimei commented.

"If only we didn't live here in Kyoto. Then you could go out without worrying about people recognizing who you are." Nisei commented.

"That's just what I was thinking."

"…what?" Nisei pressed pause and looked up from his game. "What…what do you mean, Seimei?"

"I spoke to Chiyako while you were out. My older friend?"

"The traitor that offered to let you stay with her…yeah…?"

"We were discussing it and…look, this living situation clearly isn't working out. I honestly thought earlier you might attack me, you were so angry at me."

"You wouldn't listen and stop distracting me. I was mad, yes, but I wouldn't _assault_ you or some shit. I have self-control, you know. I left, didn't I?"

"Hai, but that isn't my main concern. I need to be able to go outside and get fresh air without worrying about other people or neighbors. Chiyako and Nakahira, her guardian, live out in the middle of nowhere, practically, though she spends a lot of her time in the nearby town. It's pretty secluded out there, so I would have my privacy. And it would mostly be just me and her guardian at home during the day, but the place is big enough where we can avoid one another."

"You're…you're ditching me…?" Nisei wondered, a little hurt.

Sure, he did want Seimei to leave him alone, but he didn't need to just pack up and _leave_ on him.

"Don't put it that way." Seimei ordered. "You'll get to sleep in your own bed again, and I won't be such a bother to you. Your…_friend_…can come over whenever he wants and you two can whatever it is you want to do to one another…"

"It's not like that…we…"

"I'll only be a text or a call away, and we'll keep in contact. I need you, after all."

"You…need me…?"

Seimei flushed. "It sounds horrible when you put it that way, but yes, in some weird twisted way…I do. For my plans and such. You're my fighter, we're stuck together. All that nonsense."

"H-Hai…" Nisei flushed and looked away. "Well…er…if it's what you want, I can't stop you, right…?"

Seimei nodded. "Though if you want me to stay, just say the word and I will…"

"You will…?" Nisei blinked in confusion. "But…I want you to do what makes you happy…"

"Then…I guess it's settled…"

"Y-Yeah…when are you leaving?"

"They'll be here at noon Saturday to get me if I let her know within an hour."

"Alright…I better do laundry and…uh…get you some new clothes after school, then…"

"I'd much appreciate that."

_Don't lie, Seimei. You don't appreciate a god damn thing. You can't. It's not in your nature_.

"Hai." Nisei stood. "I'll get started now."

"Oh, and Nisei…?"

"Hai?"

"You can sleep in your bed tonight…if you want…we just…uh…can't touch one another…"

"You'd…you'd share with me? Um…thanks…Seimei…"

Seimei nodded. "Think nothing of it." He went back to his book.

Nisei took that as the end of the conversation and went to do his work that he promised to do. He knew, somewhere in his half-crazed mind, that Seimei leaving was the best thing for either of them. Seimei got to be outside whenever he wanted and not be chained to Nisei and having Nisei do everything for him to survive. And Nisei got to sleep in his own bed, do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, didn't have to take care of Seimei, and could relax at home without being on guard or being annoyed to death by his master. It was a win-win, right? They'd keep in contact, be a unit, and Seimei _needed_ him. That thought alone made him giddy. But if this was the right thing to do…then why did it feel like he was being abandoned…?

000

Nisei hadn't bothered to tell Mimuro that Seimei was leaving, though the blonde could tell something was wrong. Once school was out Saturday, he rushed home; hoping to whoever or whatever could hear him and would listen to him that Seimei would have his friend wait for him to come home so he could say goodbye. When he got to his apartment complex, he spotted a note sticking out from his mailbox and grabbed it without looking before heading up by elevator. He pushed open the door to his apartment after unlocking it and dropped everything by the door.

"Seimei?" He wondered. "Seimei, are you still here?"

Silence and metaphorical darkness greeted him. He didn't sense his master, but calling him via their bond didn't provide any results. Was Seimei blocking him? Did he cut him off? There was _no way_ the bastard just abandoned him. He _admitted_ that he needed Nisei, so there was no way he'd abandon him completely like he did to Agatsuma…right…? He searched the entire apartment but found the suitcases that Seimei had packed the night before to be missing. The games he had bought his master were sitting on the coffee table next to an unopened box of different teas. It looked too expensive for Seimei to have bought it, or anyone else to have done so. He suddenly remembered the mailbox note and rushed to it. He tore it open, not bothering to read his name scrawled across the front in semi-familiar handwriting. He pulled out the note to read it.

_Nisei,_

_ I thought it would be easier this way. I left while you were in school. Chiyako and Nakahira came to get me around ten this morning. I told you noon so you wouldn't skip school and let your grades drop. Don't want your parents angry at you, now, do we? That won't bode well for us._

_ I'm cutting off contact for a few days for things to cool down. But I'm not abandoning you. We're still a unit and I still need you for my plans. But for now, it's best if we stay apart. You're probably pissed off at me, anyway, so it's best that we don't speak. You understand, don't you?_

_Enjoy your bachelor pad on your own. Invite your friend-friends…do you have more the just him?-over if you want. I don't care; it's your apartment. That tea box and the teas in it are pretty expensive. Chiyako insisted on giving it to you to apologize for leaving so hastily. But as you said, they think I'm dead. Can't have anyone seeing me leave and notice something is off, right?_

_This is the most I can think to say. Goodbyes aren't my best thing to deal with. My Will I left for Ritsuka was even shorter than this, if that boosts your ego._

_Goodbye and good luck_

_Aoyagi Seimei_

Well…at least he thought to leave a note and admitted, again, that he needed his fighter. But even with this, something didn't feel quite right. It didn't feel okay to come home from school to a dark, empty house. Even though he'd been permitted to share the bed with Seimei the last two nights, he still wasn't okay with all this. What if he got hurt out there? What if he _needed_ him but they couldn't get to one another in time? Did he mean it when he said that he would turn on communications again in a few days? Or was that just a lie to keep him content for a few days until he realized Seimei would not be reestablishing contact and really had abandoned him like he had abandoned Agatsuma? Too many thoughts were flowing in his mind as he plopped down on the couch and dialed Mimuro's number. He didn't even bother to call Seimei; afraid of what awaited him when he did.

"_No, I'm not home yet, so no, I'm not online to play. I'll be home in ten minutes. The trains are delayed_." Mimuro greeted.

"Where are you?" He hated how broken his voice sounded.

"_I'm in Central Convergence. Why? What's wrong? You sound off. Are you okay?_"

"Could…could you come over instead?"

"_Yeah, I can come over. What's wrong?_"

"Just…just come over. Seimei left…"

"_What do you mean he left? Did he leave you a note?_"

"His friend picked him up at ten this morning to stay with her…he and I discussed it Thursday night but he said they were coming at noon. Came home to a note in the mailbox and an empty home…"

"_Oh, Nisei…_" Mimuro spoke sympathetically. "_I'll stop and grab two lattes and a box of doughnuts and be right over, alright? Don't do anything stupid._"

"I won't…I'm just sitting here…I have homework for later…"

"_I'll help you then_." Mimuro offered.

"Thanks…see you soon…"

"_Yeah, see you soon. Hey, uh…_"

"Yeah…?"

"_I'm not sure it's entirely appropriate at this point in time, but…uh…Sukidayo…_"

"Y-You too, sempai."

They hung up at the same time, knowing Nisei was two seconds form breaking down and didn't want to be on the phone much longer. Luckily, in his haste, he hadn't locked the front door, so Mimuro could just walk on in. The blonde had a key anyway, but this was easier. His hands would be full if he did stop at the café…after he stopped at the café. Mimuro wouldn't lie to him; knowing he was at a weak point at the moment. Nisei flung his cell onto the coffee table, and it came to a rest next to the tea-box. Beside himself, he curled up on the couch and let tears slip loose.

"God damn you, Seimei…"

000

It only took half an hour for Mimuro to reach the apartment complex his friend lived in. An elderly woman held the elevator for him, since his hands were full.

"Arigato, ma'am." He thanked her.

"You're welcome, son. Those for your girlfriend?"

"No, just a friend. He's down in the dumps so I came to cheer him up."

"Oh, how sweet." She smiled kindly at him. "You should have brought flowers, too."

"I don't think he'd appreciate that. He'd feel like I'm calling him a girl, and he gets that enough already."

"Who's your friend?"

"Akame Nisei? Long, black hair, chocolate colored eyes, about my height…"

"Ah, the boy in seven C? Good, I was a little worried about him."

"You were?"

"He's always alone or fighting with his roommate. He told me it was just the two of them."

"Yeah, his roommate just moved out today." Mimuro nodded. "He's a bit lonely, so…"

"I see. Give him my best." She smiled and got off the elevator. "I'm Tamuya-san, five D! He'll know who I am!"

"Yes, ma'am! Thanks again!"

The elevator closed between 'a' and 'gain'. It only took a few minutes to get to the seventh floor, and Mimuro all but ran to his friend's apartment. He tried the door and was happy to find it unlocked. He pushed it open and entered.

"Nisei?" He called, slipping off his shoes. "I'm here!"

The raven slowly rounded the corner, rubbing at his left eye with his sleeve. Mimuro didn't see him until he set the drinks and food onto the counter that separated the foyer and kitchen.

"Hey…" He greeted softly. "Are you okay?"

Before he could react or speak again, Nisei's arms were around his middle. The blonde was a little shocked but wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Nisei muttered. "Thanks for…for coming by…"

"Of course. Anything for you."

Nisei smiled gently and pulled away. It wasn't like him to be all that affectionate, even with Mimuro.

"Tamuya-san in five D says hello and hopes you're doing okay. I told her your roommate left."

"She's a nice woman, I guess. I helped her with her groceries when I first moved in and she's looked after me ever since."

"That was…nice of you."

"My dad was with me so I had to be polite." Nisei muttered.

Mimuro handed him a doughnut and one of the lattes. "Kitchen or living room?"

"Kitchen. Living room reminds me too much of him."

"Alright." Mimuro nodded.

Neither spoke as they sat at the table. Nisei slid Seimei's parting note to his friend.

"Better this way? What the heck does that mean?"

"Not having to personally say goodbye, I guess." Nisei sighed. "Did I do something wrong, Sempai?"

"You didn't do anything." Mimuro stated. "He'd actually be dead if not for you, and you know that."

"Yeah…but then why would he leave me like that?"

"Because he's an asshole?"

Nisei chuckled, sipping from his latte. "That's the best answer I could come up with."

Mimuro smiled gently, glad to hear his friend laughing when earlier he sounded like he was going to break down and lose it.

"Look at the bright side. You're a free man now. You can sleep in your bed, and I can come over without you worrying about him and me killing one another…"

Nisei chuckled. "Yeah, he pretty much said the same." He used his power to bring the doughnut box to the table before grabbing a chocolate one. "Funny how you two hate one another yet think quite alike."

"I'm nothing like him."

"Right. You're better looking, for starters."

Mimuro flushed. "Now that Seimei's gone, I think you and I need to figure some things of our own out…"

"About us?"

Mimuro nodded, making Nisei flush as well.

"Well…we have until who knows when he reactivates communication with me to work on that…"

Mimuro smiled gently. "That works out for me."

"I feel kind of guilty…enjoying myself like this when he's who knows where with who knows who doing who knows what…"

"Don't feel guilty. He's probably enjoying himself, too."

"I guess…"

"Look, Nisei, I love you to death, you _know_ that. But I'm going to be quite honest with you, and I hope you don't kick me out of here for it…"

"I won't…"

"Don't think that everything Seimei does to you is _because_ of you, alright? Seimei does the stupid, conniving, vicious things he does because he's a _psychopath_ and doesn't give a shit _who_ he hurts. It has nothing to do with you. There's nothing you could have done differently to prevent this. You know that, but he's got you too brainwashed for you to actually _believe_ it. But take it from me, I _promise_ you, this is _not_ your fault and it has _nothing_ to do with you."

"He said he was afraid I was going to attack him Thursday…when I got pissed and left…? He was _afraid_ of me, sempai…his own fighter…the one meant to protect and serve him. The one person in this world he can control entirely…and he was _afraid_ of me…"

"He was getting on your nerves and he got mad. He isn't used to people being mad at him, so it frightened him. He's not afraid of _you,_ Nisei. He's afraid of someone getting tired of his bullshit and seeing right through it and not putting up with his shenanigans."

"Maybe, but…"

"He probably only said it to make you feel guilty anyway."

"That's more likely…"

"Yeah. So don't worry so much about him. Just relax, enjoy the break, take the time for yourself and…we can do whatever. I don't do anything after school, so as long as he isn't around, I can come by every day. We can go out or stay in or whatever. No school tomorrow, so I can stay the night if you want me too…?"

"You'd stay?"

Mimuro nodded.

"I could kiss you right now." Nisei commented, laughing.

"So why don't you?"

Nisei blushed, but leaned over the table anyway and pressed a light kiss to his friend's lips before pulling back and biting into a third doughnut.

"I'm so going to get fat."

"Kissing burns calories."

Nisei laughed.

"Besides, I don't think you can _get_ fat. Not with your body type."

"I think that's a compliment?" Nisei cocked his head to the side.

"It is." Mimuro took the frosting off his jelly doughnut and slid it onto Nisei's nose. "So take it."

"Alright." Nisei laughed, wiping away the pink frosting. "Arigato…Mimuro…"

"You're welcome, Nisei." Mimuro kissed the tip of his nose, licking off the frosting in the process.

The raven chuckled. Maybe having Seimei out of his hair for a while was a _good_ thing. After all, if it gave him moments like this with Mimuro, where they could just be goofy teenagers having a nice time together instead of worrying about Seimei's curfew for Nisei or their world of spells, it couldn't be _all_ bad. Could it?


End file.
